The present invention relates to a brake apparatus, especially for door closers and similar brake or damping devices for controlling, or rather, damping the movement of a movable member. Such devices include a closed housing, the inner space of which is filled with a brake medium. A brake wing rotatable with the brake shaft is movable inside the housing. The inner housing space is divided by a fixed brake wall.
Door closers of various types are known in the art. However, the control of the movable member by the brake or damping device leaves room for improvement.